1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications network of data stations which may be processors, terminals and the like and more particularly to a system for selectively coupling a plurality of such data stations into a single communications path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several known prior art techniques have been proposed for coupling a plurality of electronic units into a single communications path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,326 illustrates in FIG. 1 the serial insertion of conventional passive T-connectors or taps, (40-1 through 40-N) into a bidirectional communications signal path (10) between reflection-limiting terminators (20 and 30) so that a plurality of stations (30-1 through 30-N) can be coupled into the resultant communications link.
The background art known to the applicants at the time of the filing of this application is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,326, Collision Avoiding System, Apparatus and Protocol For A Multiple Access Digital Communications System Including Variable Length Packets, by J. O. Limb.